Thanks For The Venom
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have been dating for 2 years, and they live together. What will happen when Lydia's periods are 3 weeks late? will she freak out when she get's to the doctor's? or will she be calm? One-Shot!


Hey guys, I decided to write a Stiles and Lydia fic,

I'm sorry Lydia and Stiles are slightly O/C

Hope you enjoy anyway :)

Kiimiixx_  
_

* * *

_Lydia's P.O.V  
_

_"Lydia, I need to talk to you." His eyes were foggy and his lips began to trembled._

_"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked smiling widely and happily._

_"Lydia.. I..I-" He stopped taking a deep breath._

_"I'm going to go and find Scott, I'll catch up with you later okay. See ya guys." Allison smiled walking away swiftly._

_"Lydia, I love you." He smirked shyly._

_I couldn't contain the tears behind my eyes, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close._

_"I love you too." I smiled before kissing him._

_He froze, he was paralyzed._

_"You're mine now." I smirked kissing him again._

_"I can live with that." He pickled my up and pushed me against the wall, fisting his hand in my hair._

* * *

I smiled at the memory, That was the day Stiles and I began to date, It had been the happiest day of my life.

And it still was, we had been together now for 2 years.

I had been thinking of things that made me happy, but it wasn't working.

I sat in the car at the doctor worried as hell.

I had missed my period and I was petrified of the cause of it.

I took a deep breath, quickly fixing up my make up in he mirror before stepping out of the car.

"You can do this, You're Lydia Martin after all." I mumbled under my breath.

I smiled as I walked into the doctor surgery.

I had singed a few things before sitting down and waiting for my name to be called out.

* * *

Half an hour later a tanned guy doctor with green eyes and black hair looked around the room smiling.

"Lydia Martin?" He asked curiously.

I stood up almost trembling.

"This way please miss Martin." He smiled kindly, leading me the way to his office.

When we arrived at his office , he sat down behind his desk.

I sat in the chair near his desk.

" I'm doctor Andreas. What can I help you with miss Martin?" He glanced at my paper work on the desk, before looking up at me.

"I have missed my periods." I frowned.

"Oh, how long has it been late?" He asked whilst opening a few draws in his desk.

"About 3 weeks late, I haven't bothered to come to the doctors because I thought it's just a little late, it'll come. But obviously now It hadn't." I frowned unhappily.

"Have you been involved in any sexual intercourse recently?" I nearly chocked, that's embarrassing to ask.

"Yes." I took a deep breath.

"How long ago?" he was still fiddling around in his desk.

" Just after I finished my last period." I stated.

"Okay." He bit his lip.

"Take this and go to the bathroom in around the corner please, and bring it back when you're done." He asked, certainly.

"Okay, Is this a pregnancy test?" I was worried.

"Yes, It is Miss Martin." stated bleakly.

All the colour vanished from my face as I walked towards the bathroom.

When I was finished I looked at the pregnancy test, It had pink cross in the corner.

I walked back towards the doctor Andreas's room.

I handed him the pregnancy test.

His eyes widened with wonder, and curiosity at the pregnancy test.

What is it?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Congratulations Miss Martin, you're 1 month pregnant." He smiled.

"Excuse me I'm what?" I asked shocked.

"You're-" I cut him off.

"I know I heard, but why me?" My eyes widened with wonder.

"I'm sorry, this news has obviously shocked you. If you wish to have an abortion please come back another day, because the next appointment is up." He smiled wordily.

"No, I will not do such a thing. I am completely against abortions. But thank you anyway. Have a good day sir." I smiled standing up and walking out.

I said thank you to the receptionist, and walking towards my car.

I sat there for few minutes, staring down at my phone.

I dialed Stiles' number into my phone, taking a deep breath I pressed call.

The phone rang for a few minutes before anyone picking up.

"Hey babe." I could tell he was happy, It echoed in his voice.

"Hey, when can you get off work?" I asked curiously.

"I can get off in the next half an hour, why?" his tone changed, he sounded worried.

"We need to talk." I stated whilst placing my hands on my stomach.

"Okay, see ya babe I love you." He slurred.

"I love you too Stiles." I smirked.

He hang up, I exhaled, I was nervous as hell about telling Stiles that I was pregnant.

_What if he took it badly? _

_what if he didn't want to be a father? _

_and what if he left me?_

If he did I would be heart broken, I love him and I would be worthless and incomplete with out him.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, making my self a hot chocolate.

I heard the door open, I automatically knew it was Stiles.

"Hey babe, I'm home." He cheered.

"I'm in the kitchen." I stated.

I hear foot steps echoed through the hall way to the kitchen.

He walked over to me, placing his hands around my waist and pulling me close.

He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and then on my lips.

I wrapped my hands around him, kissing him passionately.

I moaned under his embrace, Stiles was the best kisser I had ever kissed.

Stiles broke the kiss, leaving me wanting more.

"I missed you." He smiled kindly.

My eyes began to fog up, and my words got caught in the back of my throat.

"Hey, hey don't cry." He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because I'm scared." I whimpered in his chest.

"why are you scared?" I looked up at him, his eyes widened with curiosity.

"I'm scared you will leave me." I sniffed.

Stiles screwed up his face, almost as if he was hurt.

"I will never leave you, not unless you want me to leave." He tipped his head to the side looking at me deep in the eyes.

"I never want you to leave." I smiled.

"Than why are you worried I'll leave?" His jaw line got hard.

"I'm worried you'll leave and leave me to raise this baby." I whimpered.

"HOLD UP BABE, YOU'RE PREGNANT?" He squealed happily.

"Yes." I sniffed again.

"I get to be a daddy?" He asked, happily.

"Yes." His reaction scared me, I wasn't expecting such a reaction. But it was nice to see he was happy.

"I'm so happy Lydia." He smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Stiles." I gasped.

"You're hugging me too tight, I can't breath." I smiled.

"Oh sorry." He let me go."

Stiles got on his hands and kneed and kissed my stomach.

"I love you Lydia, I love you baby and I will never abandon you or the baby." He smiled.

Tears pricked in my eyes, "Thank you."

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up to standing level. "I love you so much Stiles, and I will never stop loving you. Ever."

Stiles began to cry, he smiled widely.

I kissed him gently, wrapping my hands around him.

Embarrassing him into a loving hug, I never wanted to let him go.

I was content with him in my arms, when he wasn't with me I felt lonely.


End file.
